Despreciable
by Moenitas
Summary: SpadeGio.[Lime][Oneshoot] No es algo que pueda decirse con palabras y eso el lo sabe perfectamente. Tan incomprensible, distanciado, si alguna vez dijera cuanto lo odia y cuando lo desprecia caería en la tentación de confesar lo debil que lo pone el, su jefe.


**Advertencias:** _No tiene Spoilers del manga pero si algunas indirectas (por algo son indirectas LOL) pero advierto esto por si creen que si lo tiene, pues no… pero tiene una vision muy a pegada a la personalidad de Spade, y la una muy fuffly a la Giotto, necesito mejorar eso (?)…_

Disfrutadlo!

Va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi Stalker mía de mi Nana Aoi y es que ya tengo una Nana en mi vida asdads -rueda- ~

* * *

**Despreciable.**

Había sido un día largo y cansador como de costumbre en su atareada vida como guardián de la niebla y como tal cual acostumbraba a hacerlo debía dirigirse al despacho de su jefe a dar el fastidioso reporte sobre la simplona misión que le había dado ese día.

Toco la puerta antes de abrir la puerta pero al notar no escuchar ninguna señal al respecto. Bajo la manija de la puerta rápidamente para dar un paso hacia adelante. Al entrar cuidadosamente pudo ver que no había nadie en el cuarto, suspiro algo agobiado y con cierto enojo en sus pupilas se dirigió adentro como si estuviera en su propia casa.

El joven ilusionista levanto una ceja al notar que en el escritorio de su entrometido jefe todavía se encontraba en un costado el mismo pilón de hojas que vio en la mañana antes de partir a realizar su misión, al parecer aún no había terminado con su trabajo.

Miro de reojo a la habitación, hasta ahora lo único que hacia al entrar a ese cuarto para simplemente entregar su reporte y lidiar con las "amables" palabras de su jefe para luego retirarse, nunca antes había puesto atención a ese lugar. Dando leves paso se puso a ver cada detalle y pudo notar que varios retratos en una repisa del costado del cuarto, algo curioso y sin nada mejor que hacer se puso verlas.

Algunas fotos eran de el y G, su guardián de la tormenta, mientras que las mas grandes eran de todos sus guardianes, hasta había una que incluía una foto de el mismo en ese grupo, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa ya que el nunca había aceptado formar parte de ese ruidoso y molesto grupo de guardianes.

Era cierto, el peliazul únicamente estaba en esa familia para lograr sus propósitos, no para hace amistades con los demás guardianes ni mucho menos entablar una relación con su propio jefe que por extrañas razones últimamente estaba siendo muy cariñoso con el. Terminando de ver todas y con ello revisar la habitación, tomo asiento en uno de los enorme sofás que se encontraban adornando esa elegante habitación, realmente estaba cansado… había terminado su trabajo y como recompensa debía descansar un poco. El lugar estaba en silencio, apenas se podía escuchar el sonido de las manijas del enorme reloj de pared que adornaba ese cuarto.

La espera lo aburrían tanto que le estaba dando un poco de sueño, se cruzo sus brazos y con algo de cansancio miro hacia la ventana, el sol estaba ya a punto de ocultarse en el ocaso…lentamente los ojos le pesaban y poco a poco comenzó a cerrarlos hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Paso al menos dos horas hasta que por fin la puerta se volvio a abrir.

Pues quien lo diría, era el joven rubio el que había regresado, parecía algo distraído y preocupado. Al entrar pudo ver la figura de su guardián repensando en un rincón de su acogedor sofá.

Lentamente se acerco al el y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios suspiro algo aliviado al notar que estaba completamente dormido, estaba algo preocupado al saber que había olvidado encontrarse con el para escuchar su reporte. Sabiendo como era el carácter del peliazul era seguro que iba a tener una no tan agradable reprimenda de el.

Con suma delicadeza comenzó a desabrocharse la capa que siempre llevaba consigo y la coloco en el asiento de su escritorio para luego dirigirse otra vez al lugar donde estaba ahora durmiendo su guardián de la niebla. Sin hacer ruido el rubio se sentó a su lado y lentamente con la mano comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos del peliazul, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir con tanta tranquilidad y también era la primera vez que estaba de esa forma a su lado.

"_Es adorable"_ – pensó Giotto, no podía ocultar que le agradaba mucho el ilusionista a pesar de que este siempre trataba de evitar relacionarse con el o a lo sumo sentir alguna clase de cariño porque era su jefe… _"ojala fuera así de lindo también cuando esta despierto"_ rió un poco para si mismo, no podía negar que cuando su peliazul renegaba por alguna cosa que el rubio hiciese se veía sumamente adorable también.

De todos sus guardianes el peliazul era el más complicado de todos y el más incomprensible para el rubio y esa era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba en el mejor sentido de la palabra, y podría decir que poco a poco comenzaba a ser algo más que simple cariño.

El siempre era espontáneo, serio, aveces desalmado, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importarle la fuerza que pudieran tener tales palabras, hacia lo que su moral le decía, poco le importaba que función cumplían los sentimientos en la familia que Primo Vongola había creado, su objetivo era simple y conciso: el poder para esta familia.

Si, era frívolo sus pensamientos y para el solo existía solamente eso, poder, por otra parte para el rubio solo existían los sentimientos y esos nobles deseos: proteger a las personas que realmente les importaba a el, con esa idea creo a los Vongola.

Sus ideales eran contrarios, demasiado. Muchas veces Giotto y Daemon discutían al respecto… el rubio intentaba hacerle entender lo importante que era para todos el proteger a la familia en vez de pensar en el poder…pero era inútil, el ilusionista no entendía, no quería hacerlo.

Eran opuestos y por tal razón el rubio sentía una enorme atracción por el…

La noche había echo acto de presencia en la habitación, la luna brillaba expendida y alumbraba las dos figuras de los jóvenes. El ilusionista aún permanecía dormido tranquilamente en el sofá mientras el rubio continuaba contemplándolo en silencio con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sabes? Creo que tenias razón cuando me dijiste eso aquel día- dijo en casi un susurro mientras aún permanecía acariciando los suaves cabellos que caían por el rostro de su guardián de la niebla.- la primera vez que nos vimos…

Poco a poco la dulce sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse y una melancólica mirada posarse sobre esos dorados ojos.

-Qué era débil, muy ingenuo y siempre dejaba que mis sentimientos tomaran la decisión de guiarme, era imprudente.- tomo una pausa para posar su mirada hacia la distante ventana.- Hace mucho tiempo un amigo muy querido me dijo que iba a poder a hacerlo, que podía protegerlos con esta familia pero… no se si podré hacerlo, no creo tener ese potencial.

Un poco de angustia lo invadió.

-Soy un tonto, tampoco creo que puedas algún día corresponder mis palabras y mis sentimientos.

Por un instante sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se sentía mal…tenia deseos de irse de allí, no quería que al despertar su guardián ni tampoco quería que lo viera en ese estado. Siempre había intentado ser fuerte en su presencia para no preocuparle, ni tampoco caer ante su indiferencia, ese escudo que siempre mostraba el ilusionista ante todos para no acercarse a nadie, eso a Giotto le dolió un poco aun sabiendo como era la personalidad del peliazul.

Pero esta vez no podía contenerlo, no podía contener más esa angustia en su interior.

_-Qué fastidioso eres, más aún cuando lloras._

Al escuchar las palabras de su guardián, el rubio intento secarse la lagrimas lo más rápido posible para evitar que lo continuara viendo en esa situación tan vergonzosa para el, pero en cuanto lo intento pudo sentir una mano tomar su brazo.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.- intento cambiar de tema, temía que hubiera escuchando lo anterior.

Miro hacia el costado y pudo ver como los profundos y hermosos ojos azules del ilusionista lo miraba algo enojado. Esto hizo que el jefe de los Vongola se sonrojara un poco e intento soltarse de su agarre como pudo, pero fue en vano ya que mientras más lo intentaba más intentaba hacerlo, el aprovechaba la distancia y acercaba su rostro más al de el quedando a escasos centímetros y haciendo posible sentir su caliente respiración...

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo al respecto el ilusionista termino de disminuir la distancia entre ambos, colocándolo debajo suyo en una simple maniobra quedando el arriba suyo y el rubio debajo de el, recostado por completo encima del enorme sofá donde antes se encontraban ambos sentados.

Acerco su rostro al del de su jefe y con una sonrisa juguetona acerco su rostro al suyo para poder besarlo.

-Tus lágrimas me irritan…-susurro, en su oído mientras besaba su cuello con algo de lujuria, el joven debajo de él solo pudo dejar escapar un pequeño gemido.- me irritan más que ver tus labios mover cuando hablas…

Los movimientos del mayor comenzaban a preocupar al rubio.

-Acaso escuchaste lo de antes?...-se atrevió a preguntar temiendo la afirmación del peliazul.

-De principio a fin.- respondió indiferentemente.

Al finalizar esas palabras volvio nuevamente a besar su cuello lamiendo toda su clavicula.

-D-Daemon?...- lo nombro con algo de preocupación, era la primera vez que actuaba así delante de el.- ah… espera… no.

-No que? – una de sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, el rubio movía inquietamente las piernas debajo de el, como dando la señal de incomodidad por esa posición.

-No quiero que esto comience así…- intentaba combatir contra sus deseos pero le era muy difícil hacerlo porque la persona arriba de el le gustaba, le atraía demasiado.

El peliazul lo miro a los ojos intentando descifrar el significado de esas palabras, pero por mas que lo pensaba no daba con una respuesta en concreto, o mas bien con lo que el rubio quería decir. Con algo de molestia en sus ojos intento responderle asomando su rostro al del menor.

-Es tu castigo por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo – susurro en su oído el guardián de la niebla, el primer Vongola simplemente gimió un poco por el roce de sus piernas.- ten en cuenta que cuanto mas lo trates de evitar, peor será el final.

-Como puedes saber el final de algo que aún tiene comienzo?- dijo algo dudoso el pequeño rubio debajo del ilusionista.

El joven ilusionista no evito reírse por las palabras de Giotto, este no entendía el porque de su risa.

-Nufufufu, la respuesta es tan sencilla Primo.

Por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto, su intuición Vongola no pudo evitar avisarle que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente y menos en su guardián.

-Aquí y ahora estas bajo mis pies ¿Es tan difícil adivinar lo que es para un cazador el tener a su presa ante sus pies? No lo es, y con ellos ya deberías saber que eres para mi…dos palabras.

_Eres mio, solo mio._

Y lo que ocurrio a continuación fue inevitable, el rubio se dejo llevar por sus deseos, cada vez tenia el rostro mas cerca de su guardián y este sin decir nada mas le planto un hambriento beso en los labios, el rubio sin negación alguna le correspondió enseguida.

Sin que Giotto se percatara de la increíble habilidad que tenia su amado ilusionista con sus manos, a los pocos segundos de haber terminado de besarlo, este había aprovechado para desabrochar por completa su camisa y su cinturón.

-Da-daemon…- susurro apenado por los rápidos movimientos del mayor, este al notar su expresión avergonzada lo encaro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lentamente con sus manos enguantadas comenzó a tocar con suma delicadeza el pecho descubierto de su joven jefe, este al sentir las manos del ilusionista no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de sus labios, el peliazul no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente a los ojos.

- Es sorprendente que con solo unas pequeñas acaricias dejes salir tantos sollozos.- dijo el ilusionista sonriendo de medio lado, poco a poco con su lengua comenzaba a lamer sus sonrosados pezones sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarle a los ojos a su fragil rubio.

Los deseos lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco.

-Aah…m-más abajo- dijo casi en un murmuro, con una de sus manos libres comenzaba a acariciar los suaves cabellos del ilusionista mientras este obedecía a su petición.- nh…

No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que el ilusionista llego hasta la parte mas baja del cuerpo semidesnudo de su jefe, con besos y acaricias tomo su caliente y delicado miembro y sin mediar en lo absoluto la situación en la que se encontraba la introdujo bruscamente en su boca, succionándolo con lujuria por completo.

Los gemidos de Giotto cada vez sonaban más y más fuertes, el placer era cada vez más grande y los movimientos de la boca de su amado guardián más rápidos y bruscos. Por un momento el joven de ojos anaranjados no pudo aguantar más y acabo enseguida en la boca del ilusionista, este miro algo molesto por lo poco que había resistido.

-L-lo lamento…- respondió avergonzadamente por esa escena, miraba apenado como el liquido seminal que había salido de su interior cubría ahora el rostro pálido de su apuesto amante, el mayor sin decir nada al respecto se relamió los labios y con ello su rostro.

Sin más otra de sus sonrisas maliciosas volvieron a sus labios, Giotto no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva por esa expresión tan poco común en el.

-Laméntalo probando tu propia medicina.- dijo la niebla.

El mayor tomo parte del semen entre sus dedos que había salido del interior del menor y con suma agilidad introdujo aquellos largos dedos en la boca del rubio, este de la sorpresa intento quitarlo pero rápidamente pero no pudo ya que la fuerza del ilusionista era mayor a la de el y tenia mas ventaja.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa comenzó a lamer los dedos con deseo, sus mejillas ardían, sus ojos estaba entrecerrados, mientras tanto sentía como la otra mano del mayor recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar otra vez con su miembro. Lo tomo y lentamente comenzó a apretar la punta, varios gemidos intentaban salir de los labios ocupados de Vongola. Al ver que no era suficiente siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrada.

-E-e…es-pera…D.!- apenas podía decir algo entre la respiración entrecortada y los dedos que tenia en su boca. Intento frenarlo pero era demasiado tarde, ya había introducido un dedo en su entrada- nhh.

Los movimientos eran suaves al principio y con el pasar de los minutos comenzaba a ser rápidos y bruscos. Poco a poco comenzó a introducir el segundo dedo y en consecuente el tercero. Gemidos salían por donde podían, el cuerpo del rubio se movía inquietamente debajo del de su guardián.

Luego de jugar un rato con sus manos retiro sus dedos de su interior y también de la boca de su jefe, estos estaban completamente limpios. Alzo una ceja ante aquello y miro de reojo a su jefe algo sorprendido.

-Valla, hiciste bien tu trabajo…que obediente.- lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del menor y este solo se limitaba a mirarlo a los ojos muy sonrojado.- quizás debería darte un premio por ello, que dices _mi _Primo?.- respondió con una sonrisa y acentuando el _mi_ de manera posesiva.

No dijo absolutamente nada sin meditarlo le dio un hambriento beso. Ahora no tenia dudas en lo absoluto, no le importaría morir de ilusiones creadas por el, de vivir de ellas, ya no le importaba si podía estar con el aunque sea por un par de minutos más.

Jadeos y gemidos salían por su boca, estaba en una posición algo incomoda sobre ese sofá pero a la vez muy placentera, sentía como su cavidad se dilataba por las fuertes embestidas que recibía de su amante.

Los roles habían cambiado en unos minutos, ahora el que estaba arriba del ilusionista era nada menos que el rubio, presionando su entrada contra el miembro ya preparado del mayor, su cuerpo bajaba y subía mientras las manos largas y finas del peliazul tomaban posesivamente sus caderas para darle mayor ritmo a la penetración.

-m-más… rápido, máss! –pronunciaba todo ruborizado y limite del descontrol, el ilusionista dejaba escapar varios suspiros de sus labios al notar el gran entusiasmo en su calido jefe. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, sus expresiones y no podía llegar a un racionamiento lógico sobre lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba y aún así eso lo hacia lucir tan exquisito y delicioso, lo excitaban mucho.

Era extraño, no podía acostumbrase a ese sentimientos de calidez en su interior cada vez que estaba a su lado y más en esos momentos al sentir que invadía todo su ser. Obedeció a sus plegarias y con un movimiento rápido lo dio vuelta dejándolo de espaldas nuevamente contra el mismo sofá, era divertido el ver como ese amplio mueble podía servir tan bien para situaciones como esas.

Tomo sus piernas y las coloco por encima de sus caderas para llegar mejor al punto máximo de su jefe, este al sentir la presión que ejercía en su interior dejo escapar un pequeño grito agudo. No paso demasiado hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo y dejaron escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Al terminar el mayor se levanto de su lugar colocándose la roba en su lugar, el rubio al notar que se alejaba de este rápidamente se incorporo en el asiento y quedo mirándolo triste y angustiado.

Aunque sabia que era inevitable llego a creer que podía cambiar el final.

El peliazul se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos al llegar a la puerta, tomando la manija con cautela abrió la puerta.

-Eso es todo.- dijo en voz quebrada y dolida el primer Vongola, sabía que iba a terminar de esa forma pero no podía evitar sentirse triste al respecto, el saber que nunca iba a corresponder esos sentimientos lo llenaban de angustia.

-Acaso mereces algo más? – bufo sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, el rubio simplemente quedo en silencio.- Si ni siquiera puedes confiar en ti y en esta familia dudo que puedas obtener algo más de mi…

-Daemon?.- lo llamo confundido, este lentamente giro su cabeza con una mirada seria y algo dolida, el de ojos anaranjados no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa.- Tu…?

-Te odio.

Y con esa última palabra se deshizo de lo que pensaba en esos momentos, abandono el cuarto dejando solo con esa amarga respuesta.

El sabia que en el fondo lo odiaba, era conciente de sus propios sentimientos por ello, más no quería decirle que odiaba el no poder corresponder con sinceridad esos puros sentimientos por que sabia que si los correspondía terminaría destruyéndolos con su egoísmo.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Este fic en si no tiene sentido profundo ni nada, ni sabia que titulo era el indicado... ni como terminar mejor la última oración (soy fail hasta para eso) es solo lo que ven allí hahaha… luego de mucho tiempo queria subir algo que no contenga continuación para evitar que me sigan mirando con rencor -se esconde- por no continuar lo demás xD! Espero les haya gustado, como debo recordarles que es mi segunda pareja favorita y con lo fangirl que me pongo con ellos adsdads claro que no es igual al 6927, ellos son mi vida ;A;!

Quiero escribir más de ellos y de mi otro OTP de la primera generación que es el CozaGio… también continuar aquellos que son de esta parte, en vez de seguir con mi OTP que es el 6927, primero terminare con ellos.

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bien recibidos :3!

Espero nos veamos pronto, animen a mi inspiración, la necesito de regreso para los demás fics –llora-


End file.
